Mask
by HyunieWoo
Summary: "jika dengan menggunakan topeng aku tetap bisa berada di sisimu itu akan ku lakukan agar dirimu tidak pernah pergi dari ku" - RyeSoo "Selama ini aku terlalu bodoh untuk sadar bahwa dirimu sudah memakai topeng itu sejak lama , seandainya aku tau mungkin sekarang kita akan bahagia" - BaekHyun


Mask -oneshot-

**Author** : Nrk's

**disclaimer** : just belong to god . Parents and their self

**Cast**: Byun Baekhyun (Exo - K ) , Song Rye Soo (Oc)

**warn!** : many thypos . Membosankan . Gak nyambung . Angst gagal .If you dont like oc x bias just leave !

**A/N** : oke maap karena ff kemaren aja belum lanjut malah yang baru ini akibat saya denger lagu mask nya juniel keseringan .- dan maap maap banget bahasa nya bagejulan begini .

**Genre** : gak tau yang pasti mau bikin HURT (GAGAL) ,

_"jika dengan menggunakan topeng aku tetap bisa berada di sisimu itu akan ku lakukan agar dirimu tidak pernah pergi dari ku"__**- RyeSoo **_

_"Selama ini aku terlalu bodoh untuk sadar bahwa dirimu sudah memakai topeng itu sejak lama , seandainya aku tau mungkin sekarang kita akan bahagia"__**- BaekHyun**_

**DLDR ~**

.

**I Warn You .**

.

**nRk's Present ~ (~˘****˘)~**

_"hey , udah lama ya kita gak ngobrol lagi ? 3 atau 6 bulan ya baek ? yang terserah deh , eeh jangan ketawain sifat pelupa gue ini ya beneran deh. maaf yaa gue pergi gak bilang . mungkin nanti kalo surat gue ini udah sampe di elu berarti gue bener bener gak bisa ketemu lu lagi selamanya. _

_kenapa gue kirim surat ke lu ? karena gue yakin gue gak akan sanggup bilang langsung yang ada gue jadi bisu entar kan gak lucu gitu , hehehe. _

_gue cuma mau bilang yaa jangan mikir yang enggak enggak lagi , hidup lah dengan baik , makan yang baik , gak usah takut lagi elu bakal di lecehin lagi oke ? mereka yang udah berbuat melanggar hukum udah gue sanksi , ya paling enggak kuliah hukum gue kemaren berguna juga, jadi tenang aja sekarang. gak usah simpen dendam lagi ya. _

_dan maaf dulu 2 tahun yang lalu gue sempet nge jauhin elu , itu karena gue gak mau di curigain sama pacar lu dulu tau , jadi maaf._

_ah , ada yang mau gue bilang sama elu , dan tolong ya jangan marah jangan benci gue nanti gue malah gak tenang lagi kan gak lucu gue bangun lagi , hehe_

_baek kita udah temenan ah ani sahabatan saudaraan bahkan udah lama separuh umur gue , gue udah sama elu bahkan dari kita masih di perut eomma masing masing , kkk~ _

_dan yah gue dengan bego nya ngerasaain hal beda sama elu , bego banget padahal pas itu gue tau kalo lo itu suka sama chanyeol , oke maaf gue sebut namanya , kali ini aja deh lain kali gak usah bahas lagi._

_gue sadar pas kita deket perasaan gue gak tentu dan lama kelamaan gue tau kalo itu artinya gue suka sama elu , dan gak tau kenapa bukan nya itu perasaan ilang malah jadinya tambah parah gue jadi sayang elu , maaf banget ya baekhyun-ah. _

_maaf dan tolong jangan marah , dan sikap gue selama ini itu cuma bentuk sayang gue , dan maaf selama ini gue selalu pake topeng 'sahabat' itu karena gue gak mau lu jadi benci dan gak mau jadi temen gue. gak masalah gue harus pake topeng bertittle kan 'Sahabat' asal elu tetep jadi temen gue , gak masalah perasaan gue gak kebales gak masalah lu terus nganggep gue temen asal kan lu itu gak jauh dari gue. _

_kayak nya kepanjangan ya baek ? ya udah , dah baek gue harap nanti kita bakal ketemu lagi ya di masa depan , gue bakal tetep inget elu dan kalaupun gue di masa depan jadi sahabat lu lagi gak papa gue pake topeng yang sama .=)_

_-Ryesoo-Song-"_

Tulisan yang dulu rapi kecil kecil sekarang terlihat kasar tidak sebagus tulisan ryesoo dulu , jujur saja baekhyun tidak percaya awalnya jika surat di tangan nya ini adalah surat dari teman sepermainan nya sendiri.

namun melihat tata cara nya dia yakin bahwa surat ini adalah surat yang benar benar di tulis oleh rye soo , entah kenapa tangan nya bergetar seusai membaca kalimat_'gue harap nanti kita bakal ketemu lagi ya di masa depan'_seakan rye soo akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali.

Tidak tau kenapa Baekhyun membalik surat tadi menelusuri kertas kosong di balik surat yang di baca nya , dan menemukan tulisan di sudut kanan bawah surat tersebut bertulisakan :

_p.s : gue sayang beneran sama elu jangan di anggep candaan dan elu mau tau gue sekarang di mana ? disini gue sekarang dan gue udah tenang lu udah baca surat gue._

sebuah panah kecil menunjukan gambaran tangan sebuah nisan.

Secepat kilat baekhyun berdiri mengambil mantel nya , ini musim gugur dan hawa sudah mulai dingin. Kaki nya melangkah ah ani berlari kencang meninggal kan rumah nya , tujuan nya satu ke tempat pemakaman yang berada di daerah perumahaan nya tidak tau mengapa baekhyun yakin bahwa tempat yang di gambarkan teman nya adalah pemakaman tersebut.

Menghiraukan tatapan orang yang berpapasan dengan nya , jelas saja tampang dirinya bahkan benar benar seperti zombie mata merah dengan bulir airmata menetes dengan fasihnya, benar benar acak acakan.

dan disini lah baekhyun berada , kaki nya yang membawa dirinya ke sebuah makan yang tampak benar benar baru. suara tangis nya pecah kala menatap tulisan di nisan di hadapan nya

**REST IN PEACE **

**Song Rye Soo **

**12-12-1990 - 15-10-2013**

"maaf-in gue Soo-ie gue telalu bodoh selama ini buat tau kalo lo itu sayang gue sebagai cowok bukan sahabat , maaf in gue yang selalu nganggep lo kayak gitu , lo gak salah soo-ie , gue harusnya langsung sadar tatapan elo pas gue jadian itu tatapan sedih bukan nya khawatir, ." ucapan nya terputus sekarang hanya terdengar suara isak tangis namja manis ini di area pemakaman yang sepi ini.

Mungkin para orang tua mereka benar , bahwa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir , tidak pernah ada orang yang menyesal di awal.

_END ~ _

Gyaaa apaa itu ? angst ? bukaann . Hurt? apa lagi , maap kan nrk post ene ff , ide nya sih udah lama cuma masih ragu dan JENG jadi nya gini , yesungmin lah , wanna RNR ?


End file.
